mario_speedrunsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ShyGuytheBro/Paper Mario Cardboard Catastrophe
Chapters *Chapter One - Terrible Times In The Mushroom Kingdom *Chapter Two - Shivering In The City *Chapter Three - Riddle Of The Ruins *Chapter Four - Train Track Trouble *Chapter Five - Sailing The Seven Seas *Chapter Six - The Endless Forest Is Endangered *Chapter Seven - Trouble In The Town *Chapter Eight - The Mission Of The Mansion *Chapter Nine - The Graveyard Groove *Chapter Ten - Swoopers Be Batnapped! *Chapter Eleven - Fast Food Frenzy *Chapter Twelve - The Final Showdown Partners Goombarry Moves Headbonk 0FP does 2 damage Tattle 0FP tells mario about all new enemies that are in battle Multibonk 3FP does 5 damage Cometbonk 7FP does 8 damage may crumple Outside of battle Goombarry can tell you about people and places Sir Chilly Moves Slide 0FP does 2 damage Snowball 3FP does 6 damage Super Spin 5FP does 4 damage to all enemies Blizzard 8FP does 8 damage to all enemies Outside of battle Sir Chilly can throw snowballs at switches in the background Chomper Moves Slam 0FP does 2 damage Chomp 3FP does 5 damage Chain 4FP paralyzes mario and boosts his defense by 5 Outrage 10FP does 12 damage to all enemies Outside of battle Chomper can break through brick walls Sniffian Moves Twirl 0FP does 2 damage Head Slam 2FP does 4 damage Poison Gas 6FP does 4 damage to all enemies and poisons Poison Swamp 8FP does 6 damage to all enemies and poisons Outside of battle Sniffian can sniff out hidden blocks and switches Marty Mole Moves Scratch 0FP does 2 damage Rock Throw 1FP does 3 damage Dig 3FP does 5 damage Boulder Throw 7FP does 6 damage to all enemies Outside of battle Marty Mole can dig into soft spots in the ground to find items, keys, star pieces, and even badges Spike Moves Shell Toss 0FP does 2 damage Boomerang 4FP does 3 damage to all opponents Sand Storm 5FP does 2 damage to all opponents and makes enemies blind Tornado Spin 10FP does 10 damage to all enemies Outside of battle Spike can clear sand and fog with his tornado's Dolpho Moves Tail Slap 0FP does 2 damage Flop Shock 4FP does 3 damage and paralyzes Dive 5FP does 7 damage Drill Dive 8FP does 12 damage Outside of battle Dolpho can carry you across water and dive into the deep Bloobiss Moves Spin 0FP does 2 damage Ink 2FP does 4 damage and blinds enemies Yo-Yo 5FP does 5 damage to all enemies Bat 10FP does 15 damage Outside of battle Bloobiss can hit switches that are too high above mario to reach with his yo-yo Peter Plant Moves Bite 0FP does 2 damage Poison Breath 5FP does 4 damage and poisons Fire Ball 6FP does 6 damage and burns Fire Breath 10FP does 10 damage and burns Outside of battle Peter Plant can talk to plants and break roots that are underground Hammark Moves Shell Toss 0FP does 2 damage Hammer 3FP does 7 damage Power Shell 4FP does 5 damage to all enemies Multi Hammer 5FP does 8 damage to all enemies Outside of battle Hammark can hammer down stakes Boomark Moves Shell Toss 0FP does 2 damage Boomerang 3FP does 5 damage to all enemies Power Shell 4FP does 4 damage to all enemies Multi Boomerang 5FP does 6 damage to all enemies Outside of battle Boomark can hit switches and grab items that are far away Koopler Moves Shell Toss 0FP does 2 damage Spike Shield 4FP any direct attacks to mario will do 3 damage to the enemy Spike Stab 5FP does 5 damage and pierces defense Super Shell Slash 12FP does 10 damage to all enemies and pierces defense Outside of battle Koopler can cut ropes and wires with his sword Dr. Boostien Moves Boo Dash 0FP does 2 damage Hide 2FP hides you in the shadows Lick 4FP does 6 damage and paralyzes Cane Smack 7FP does 8 damage to all enemies Outside of battle Dr. Boostien can hide you in the shadows Drex Moves Bone 0FP does 2 damage Snap 3FP does 6 damage Bomb 5FP does 8 damage Bonemerang 6FP does 6 damage to all enemies Outside of battle Drex can break cracked walls with his bombs Swimp Moves Swoop 0FP does 2 damage Bite 2FP does 2 damage and heals 2 health Glide 3FP does 3 damage to all enemies Super Fang 6FP does 5 damage and heals 5 health Outside of battle Swimp can carry you across gaps Lumi Moves Star Dash 0FP does 2 damage Star Throw 3FP does 5 damage Planet Burger 10FP heals 20 health Comet Punch 12FP does 20 damage Outside of battle Lumi can cook recipes for you Star Spirits Leadar Refresh - Heals 5 HP And 5 FP Costs 1 star power Skatar Super Skates - Does 5 Damage To All Enemies Costs 1 star power Gamblar Lucky Dogde - Evasiveness Goes Up By 2 Costs 1 star power Hungar Tasty Snack - Heals 10 HP And 10 FP Costs 2 star power Ladystar Kiss - Heals 15 HP And 15 FP Costs 3 star power Trickstar Spooky Scare - Paralyzes All Enemies Costs 3 star power Belopar Hole In One - Boosts Attack By 3 Costs 4 star power Bosses Category:Blog posts